


Definitely Not Alpha

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 八乙女乐，二十二岁，仕途平坦，一帆风顺，曾经遇到的最大困扰只有我爸是个中二病怎么办在线等挺急的，目前面临人生珠峰级别新难题：我觉得我看上了自己的队友。当然，身为一个Alpha会被Omega吸引是天经地义，没毛病。问题就在于，九条天是个Alpha。和他一样头铁的Alpha。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	Definitely Not Alpha

八乙女乐觉得去死算了。  
彼时他看着摄影棚还没有结束的写真拍摄，包围圈里的主角自然而迅速地切换各种姿势，炽烈灯光把眼睛照成细长透明的猫瞳，头发和皮肤都白得发亮。被誉为日本当代的天使对着镜头微微一笑，视线似乎越过摄影师的肩膀，落到站在正靠在墙壁上无所事事的乐；他就感觉自己的心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍。  
等到灯光一关闭，工作人员开始收拾起反光板和造型风扇。天披着设计夸张的披风走过来，习惯性地挑起眉，“你刚才都在笑些什么？”  
乐下意识低头揉了揉脸，自己是在笑吗？好像是摸到了不受控制上扬的面部肌肉。  
“身为偶像，能不能稍微注重下仪态。”天冲他驾轻就熟翻了个白眼，朝更衣室的方向走了。  
这小鬼！乐咬牙切齿地看着对方飘飘然离去的背影，又垮下肩膀，第八十九次把脸埋进了手心里。  
脸颊还有点发烫。  
没救了，真的没救了。

八乙女乐，二十二岁，仕途平坦，一帆风顺，曾经遇到的最大困扰只有我爸是个中二病怎么办在线等挺急的，目前面临人生珠峰级别新难题：我觉得我看上了自己的队友。  
平心而论，乐一点都不觉得自己有受虐倾向。恰恰相反，他可是现今娱乐圈里最炙手可热的当红炸子鸡，不仅是偶像事务所的富二代，隐藏身份还是荞麦面百年老店小开，常年霸占“最想被拥抱”的榜单No.1，多少女人看一眼也甘愿。  
当然，还不是最糟糕的。毕竟公司明令禁止不准恋爱，身边偶像环绕，大家靠脸吃饭，时间一久别说对着九条天那个精神分裂的臭小鬼，连小鸟游事务所里那只兔子都觉得眉清目秀了起来。  
会被队员吸引，尚且还能年轻不懂事来解释。他也觉得七濑陆很可爱，逢坂壮五也是他的菜，身为一个Alpha被Omega吸引天经地义，就好像大家天生喜欢香喷喷毛茸茸的小动物，颜值胜过一切，没毛病。  
可问题就在于，九条天是个Alpha。和他一样头铁的Alpha。  
所谓人生不如意，十之八九。

在上学时提到关于ABO的时候，课本里说的通常都是Alpha会自动寻求Beta或者Omega，大家似乎也都默认了这条延续千年的自然规律，印象里从来没人质疑过双A存在的可能。  
乐感觉脑壳有点痛，鬼使神差打开浏览器，从成千上万条的匿名问答里果然搜出了两条“Alpha会不会也喜欢Alpha”，庆幸世界上像他这样的倒霉蛋原来不止一个。  
但答案还是令人沮丧，底下的人要么建议他去看心理医生，要么直接挂个精神科，稍微好心的让他再自查属性，说不定当年和同名同姓的人拿错了生理报告。总之没个正经回复，乐觉得站在人生的十字路口好迷茫。  
垂头丧气回到片场，正好听到排练休息间隙的天和龙在聊天。  
“……我的话是A，和陆不一样。他是O。”天放下杂志，似乎是在讨论娱乐版面的心理测试。  
“果然是异卵双胞胎啊。”龙若有所思地点了点头。  
乐感觉全世界都在和自己作对，甚至都不想搭理始作俑者的冷嘲热讽（“脸色这么难看，荞麦面吃坏肚子了吗？”），只不过碍于队长面子还是象征性地和他对喷几句，直到动作指导来找天才暂时偃旗息鼓。  
“怎么了乐，心不在焉的。”老实人龙真的担心起队员的健康来。  
“……龙啊，你有没有怀疑过自己的属性？”乐有点忧愁地望着不远处正在训练一段高难度动作的天，他学得很快，粉色头毛颐指气使地一摇一晃，“比如，其实是个Omega之类。”  
龙大惊失色，说话都不利索了，“难道我对乐来说像个Omega？！”  
乐看了一眼面前这个男人接近通天阁的身高，扯开领口下袒露的麦色胸肌，宽阔的肩膀随着摆动有突起的筋肉线条，于是更加悲愤地扭过头去。  
算了。

第一次见到九条天的场景乐还历历在目。  
那天酒吧的灯光打得偏暗，慢摇的音乐似有似无，空气里弥漫着暧昧而危险的气氛，总之看着就不像什么正经场所。时年十六岁的九条天从阴影里站起来，吊着三角眼用不足一米七的身高与他们对视，目光犀利，眼神轻佻。  
龙当时就被那副细皮嫩肉的模样骗过去了；而乐在听到他开口的第一句话就忍不住揪起了这个嚣张小鬼的领子；你看Alpha之间就是这样，能动手的就尽量不要动嘴浪费时间。  
诚然五分钟后，乐就承认是自己看走了眼。说到底集结都是为了生意，不是争夺交配权，没必要非得打个你死我活、尸横遍野；而且大概是把他当做队员后的滤镜加持，他甚至觉得举着玻璃杯一脸困惑地说“苹果汁要怎么醉”的天，有点可爱。  
可爱真是个万用又糟糕的形容，仿佛一切风花雪月都能因此而起，成就一段浪漫佳话。  
那时候的他还毫无察觉，大家苦心经营，目标一致，只想赶紧出道赚钱，走上人生巅峰。而之后发生的事就跟预料中的一样，尽管他们的主唱还未成年，全身上下裹得跟穆斯林似的，从下巴一直包到脚脖子，但这也并不影响Trigger正是以色气和诱惑作为卖点，以势如破竹的劲头横扫了第二年娱乐圈内的所有新人奖。  
乐从最初就确信，这支全A男团会给娱乐圈带来颠覆性的改革。全Alpha，毫无疑问。  
倒不是说他对属性有什么偏见。毕竟已经9012年，A天生高贵强势或是O活该弱小可怜的固有标签早在多年前就已不适用，无论社会地位或是从属职业都是生来平等。比如乐在前期就颇为看好的新人团Idolish7，有A有O有B，配比平均得简直不像在二次元。像陆那样纯真率直的个性很容易被一眼区分，保护过度的弟控功不可没。乐就不止一次嘲笑过天说你成年后干脆把你弟收了得了，省得每回见着和泉一织都跟防贼似的。刚说完脚背几乎没被身边人踩烂，大脚趾濒临不保。  
但是话又说回来，彼此都是舞台上的竞争对手，又不是去相亲角找联姻对象，需要在意什么属性呢。Trigger也好，IDOiSH7也罢，大家不过充分利用自身优势，扬长避短，各取所需。

要真说是什么时候在意起来的，大概还是那场要了天半条命的演唱会开始。  
路都走不稳了还连蹦带跳坚持完了整场演出，连三次安可都没落下，让人不禁怀疑此人已经脱碳入硅提前进入靠汽油运转的时代。结果一回到后台立刻原形毕露，瘫在沙发上喘得半天回不过气，龙紧张得抱着冰枕和氧气瓶来回跑，乐拿着冰水压在他额头上时忍不住抱怨说呆在医院是会死吗，天烧得神志不清还要努力撑起身，对着灯箱一板一眼地回怼道我可不像你那么不敬业。  
于是乐低头看着这个把完美当成人生信条的小鬼下一秒就理智断线，直接晕菜，他的演出外套和马甲已经被脱掉了，领带都湿得彻底，呆毛也倒地不起，平时多解一粒扣子都会有粉丝哭着喊“妈妈不允许”的衬衫现在几近被完全打开，胸膛随着呼吸不规律地起伏着，汗湿半透的布料下苍白肌肤里泛出病态的热度来。他离得那么近，乐一时感觉喉咙干得发紧，呼吸都变得急促起来。  
你可真是个禽兽，八乙女乐。他在心里对自己念叨着，然后默默扭开了头。

后来没过多久，他们接了新的甜食代言，活动结束后厂商就塞了一堆诸如甜甜圈、奶油松饼之类的试吃品。数量之多，现场里的工作人员都没分完，乐自己吃了两个，和其他人各自打包了些准备带回事务所。回程路上在车里睡得迷迷糊糊，隐约闻到车厢里弥漫着黄油砂糖的甜香味，还以为是包装袋散口了，挣扎着想直起身看个究竟，身边就有个人直接栽进自己的肩膀，粉色鬓发稀碎地戳了一脖子。  
乐的脸皱了起来。坐在副驾上的龙从反光镜里看到他的表情，回过头笑了笑压低嗓门，“今天的工作有些久，天也累了吧。”  
所以说小鬼就是小鬼。乐想把天扔回到另一边的靠背上，但又不想脚趾再次遭殃，只能认命地抽出被压到发麻的胳膊，低头看到他的发旋里还藏着一个被忘记摘掉的粉白小发卡，上面的水钻兔耳闪闪发亮。  
回想起天这些年来的造型，多半跟翅膀羽毛、花边水袖之类脱离不了关系，再不济也要叠加几个丝带蝴蝶结，粉色元素堆得比他那个非典型Omega的弟弟还要多。最关键是，居然也在两个走性感路线的汉子身边共存了那么些日子，甚至起到了微妙的平衡。  
乐对此百思不得其解，有回吃饭无聊还当面提了出来。而那时天是怎么说的？  
“没想到你也挺可爱的嘛，八乙女二世。”日本天使笑得如此真诚，当场拆了自己身上带毛球的流苏穗子挂在对方腰上，特别大度地拍拍他的肩，“以后羡慕就直接说，让你一个便是。”  
乐有时就非常怀疑九条鹰匡当年到底用了什么非人的教育手段，因为彼时正坐在对面的陆笑得像个真正的天使；按理说好歹双胞胎一场，不应该啊。  
等到乐反应过来，他才意识到自己对着这张脸端详了好一阵了。草莓甜甜圈的奶香气息充斥鼻腔，这回他终于没忍住，干脆冲那张可恶的脸伸出了手，誓要当成面包团子捏。  
这家伙，到底一个人偷偷摸摸吃了多少啊？！

知道老九条的事情后，乐对天的态度稍微有所改观，具体表现为从一周称呼三次臭小鬼到现在每天喊七次死弟控。他在私下里去找过那个男人，说了些诸如挑衅或划清阵营的话，自觉像个幕后的孤胆英侠。  
天知道后很是光火了一次，乐对那副臭脾气倒是早已习以为常，反而旁侧敲击下验证了自己的猜想，大致对当年离家的真正原因了解了七八成。龙在老家也有弟妹，听闻后更是不胜唏嘘，反而是天自己先浑身不自在了起来，挣扎着跳出两个大男人的安慰包围圈，凶神恶煞地说不准多嘴。  
之后他们和IDOiSH7合作拍摄星巡的时候，乐注视陆的目光里就不由多了几分内涵。作为Omega，七濑陆拥有很多讨人喜欢的特质，脸自然不用说，骨子里真诚善良，光是把他那个冷血刺猬似的亲哥夸成花就知道心里有多阳光了。他像是颗被太阳晒得微融的水果糖，又甜又粘还带着热量，乐当初会向Music Festa推荐这个尚在起步阶段的新组合，也是看到了主唱身上洋溢着蓬勃的活力。  
“警告你少打我弟弟主意！”突如其来膝盖弯里一脚飞踢，踹得乐差点当场跪倒在地。  
……这死弟控。好不容易站稳的乐龇着牙，看起来很想把罪魁祸首揍一顿。幸好钢铁之星的设计里他手持一柄佩剑，半拄在地才不至于摔得太难看。  
天抱住手肘，表情难得严肃得可怕，Sardinia的风帽补足了他和对方之间的身高差，看起来盛气凌人，“想进我们家的门，得先过我这一关。”他可能自己都没意识到用了“我们家”这个词。  
乐也不甘示弱，居高临下回瞪他，“谁有那好运气摊上你这大舅，有一个假想敌和泉一织还不够？”面前人的脸色更加丑得不堪一看，他心里却郁闷地想我要看上七濑陆还犯的着那么费劲？心理咨询费都能省下来一大笔来。  
这么一对比就挺没意思的。不光是陆，身边温柔可爱贤良淑德的Omega来去如织，男女皆有，可被吸引的那个偏偏不在选择范围之内。乐简直要仰天长叹，想自己天生一副站着不动就能当明星的好皮相，命运历练也过于残忍了。莫非上辈子作奸犯科无数，这辈子注定只能和此人称兄道弟来还债？  
命苦。

船到桥头自然直，不直也能把它撞直。  
乐决定不再纠结。  
毕竟Trigger还在，巡演还是要开，广告还是要接，音乐剧还是得演。所谓情场失意职场得意，总得给人生一个甜头不是。  
那天他们都坐在休息室，期间薰姐拿了张纸来找天，低声交头接耳了一阵，随后匆匆又要离开。乐感觉古怪，忍不住开口询问，经纪人有点顾左右而言他，“天不是刚成年吗？我得把这个属性登记表送过去。”  
原来如此。登记表是成年后正式确认了ABO的属性后，所有人都会注册记录的官方数据。有些只允许Omega进入的酒吧，有些Alpha限定的工作，还有能够开具特殊药物的药店，都会要求出具相应的凭证。这小子成天老气横秋，都忘了是刚刚才到喝酒的年纪。  
乐好一阵牙酸，想以后就是铁板钉钉的事，下意识瞟了一眼那张纸上写着属性的位置。  
天的目光从面前的周刊杂志上移到对话戛然而止的两人身上，发现对方一副活见鬼的模样，不由翻了个白眼，“怎么啦，队长大人这么关心我的登记状态吗？”  
乐瞪着他，仿佛看到一个刚发财的人正在上吊，“……你是Omega？”  
“有什么问题？”  
……有啊，有很多问题好不好！哪个Omega像你那么彪悍，上能飞踹Alpha，下能手扒电梯门？  
乐感觉喉咙梗了一下，最终还是没敢说出口。他眼睁睁看到天把杂志摊开放在膝盖上，刚巧翻到娱乐的版面：想知道你血型的秘密吗？  
“我不以Alpha或者Beta来划分人。”天的眼睛危险地眯了起来，“我是Omega也一样能踩你脚。”  
乐居然没有发火，反而有点笑得让人发毛，甚至还颇为慈祥地摸了摸天的脑袋，“可以可以，你喜欢就尽管踩。  
“吃错药啦。”

Fin.


End file.
